Perfect Two
by Steph5756lovestwilight
Summary: This is a oneshot/songfic and it is Tony/Steve. Slash! If you don't like it, don't read it.


**So, this is my first Avengers Fanfiction story. I obviously don't own the Avengers, even though I wish I did. If I did, there would probably have been a few scenes where Steve was shirtless. :)**

**The song is "Perfect Two" by Auburn. Tony/Steve Slash! If you don't like that, don't read it.**

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly._

_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly._

_You can be the captain and I can be your first mate._

_You can be the chills that I feel on our first date._

Tony Stark had always loved and hated Captain America when he was little. That was all his father ever talked about, Steven Rogers, the man who had died during WWII, saving the world. All his father ever told him about was a skinny boy who threw himself on top of a grenade when all the big soldiers ran in fear. Tony loved hearing the stories and would often, when he was very young, act them out. But that was how he learned to love the great super soldier. He hated the fact that his father loved the longtime-dead captain more than him.

He had always dreamed of knowing Captain America. He was the first one they called when they found him frozen in the ice. He had been completely shocked when S.H.I.E.L.D. called him to ask him what he knew about Steve. He didn't tell them quite what they wanted to know he knew. He didn't want to give up everything he had been told of as a child. He rushed to the place they were holding the now-thawed-out Captain America and couldn't believe his eyes.

They had put him in a small room that resembled what a hospital would look like in the 1940s. There was an old radio that was programmed to play an old game around the time the super soldier had gone missing to save the world. Tony saw the blonde man laying in that bed and his heart ached. He knew that when the man opened his eyes they would be bright baby blue and full of questions. Tony stayed there for a couple of days, but, when the captain didn't wake up, he left.

The first time Tony met Captain America, bright blue eyes open and shinning, the super soldier mentioned his father. That clouded Tony's vision on the man and made him angry. That started the battle between the two. But, as Tony got to know him, he began to like the captain so much that he ended the battle, letting Steve win.

_You can be the hero and I can be your sidekick._

_You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split._

_You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'._

_Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'._

Tony had to admit it, as he watched Steve on another mission, Captain America was a way better hero than Iron Man. Tony was happy to stand to the side and watch the man he had a crush on beat the bad guys. He'd take the sidekick job to Steve any day.

It had been about three months since they beat Loki and the whole team moved into the new Avengers mansion. It had been about two and a half months since Pepper broke up with Tony. She had told him that she could tell he was in love with someone else. It didn't make much sense to Tony at the time, but now he could see what she meant. He was in love with Steve.

"Tony?"

Tony hit his head on the bottom of the car he had been fixing. Thor liked to break all of them, one way or another. He rolled out, cursing, and looked up at Steve. "Yes, Steve? How can I help you?"

"Sorry, are you okay?"

"Yes. Now what are you here for?" Steve blushed and looked nervous. "What is it, Cap? Why are you blushing? And please refrain from pissing on my floor."

"I... was reading the newspaper and I found an article on... homosexuals. You know, gay guys."

Tony blushed. "Yes, Steve, I'm aware of the term. What about it?"

"Is it really _that normal _to... have... that kind of... attraction?"

"I suppose it is. Why?"

"Well... People in my day were killed for this kind of thing. And I didn't know if I would be killed for it today." His face was tomato red.

"Nobody gets killed for it today. Wait... do you... you think you are gay?"

"Well... I don't _think _I'm _gay, _I just am in love with a guy."

Tony raised an eyebrow, "That _is _what it means to be gay, Cap."

"Well, it's just the one guy. I am not attracted to any other guys but... It's just him."

Tony's heart ached. "I know what you mean. Who is it?"

"You know what I mean?"

"I love one guy too."

"Who?"

"You."

_Don't know if I could ever be_

_Without you cause boy you complete me._

_And in time I know that we'll see_

_That we're all we need._

Steve's eyes widened in surprise and he was even more shocked when Tony looked away. He stood up from his spot on a worktable across the room from Tony and walked over to the chair Tony had sat in. He stood in front of Tony for a moment before he realized he wasn't going to look at him. He crouched down in front of him.

"Tony," he spoke softly. "Tony, look at me… Anthony Stark, look at me right now!"

Tony had never heard the solider yell so forcefully at someone before. His head and eyes snapped to Steve's face. "What?"

"Did you just tell me that you love me?"

Tony looked away again and mumbled, "Yes."

"Tony..."

Steve gently took Tony's face in his hands and forced him to turn his face toward his again. Then he gently placed his lips on Tony's. Tony was shocked for a moment and just froze. Then it hit him: Steve Rogers was kissing him. Captain America, his childhood idol, was kissing him. He started to kiss him back, to Steve's relief. When they broke apart, Steve pressed their foreheads together so they lied flat against each other and the tips of their noses touched.

"I love you, Tony Stark."

"I love you too, Steve Rogers."

_Cause you're the apple to my pie._

_You're the straw to my berry._

_You're the smoke to my high._

_And you're the one I wanna marry._

The two men didn't want the team to know right away. They wanted to deal with the fact that they had a now-complicated relationship first. They wanted to know what they were to each other and they soon found that here was little that they _weren't _for each other. They just couldn't figure out how to tell the others, but they found that they didn't need to tell them. The two were sneaking around and should have known it would happen sometime.

They were in Tony's lab when the first team member found out. Steve was sitting on one of the tables, his new favorite spot to sit, and Tony was standing between Steve's legs. The couple was locked in a heated kiss that may have turned into something more, had Bruce Banner not walked into the lab. Tony was busy taking of Steve's shirt and threw it. It landed right on the floor in front of Bruce.

Bruce was shocked, so shocked that he dropped the glass of water that he had been carrying. It shattered on the ground, giving his presence away to the men. They pulled apart quickly and all three men were blushing.

"Sorry," Bruce muttered. He threw Steve the shirt from the ground as Tony rubbed the back of his neck. Bruce then backed out of the room, promising to clean up his mess later.

"Uh, Banner?" Tony called. "Yes?" "Do you mind not telling anyone else about this?" "No problem, I wasn't planning to."

_Cause you're the one for me (for me)._

_And I'm the one for you (for you)._

_You take the both of us (of us)._

_And we're the perfect two._

_We're the perfect two._

_We're the perfect two._

_Baby me and you._

_We're the perfect two._

The next time they were caught, the whole team was there. The team had had a movie night and had all fallen asleep in the living room. Steve woke up, screaming from a nightmare, and everyone woke up in alarm. Steve was still screaming and everyone rushed to his side to wake him up and calm him down. When Bruce saw Tony make his way towards Steve, he got out of the way. Thor sent him a strange look that he ignored.

Tony got to Steve as he started to cry Tony's name. Tony sat next to him, ignoring everyone's shocked looks and gathered Steve into his arms. He held him and rocked him back and forth.

"Shh, Steve. I've got you. You're safe here. You are at home."

"It-it's c-cold, Tony. It's so _cold_."

"I know it is, Steve. You're okay. Shh." Tony pressed his lips to Steve's forehead and refused to acknowledge the gasps he heard from behind him. After a while, Steve calmed down and looked away from his boyfriend to the faces of their friends and he blushed.

"Is there something we are missing here?"

"We're kinda dating," Steve admitted.

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Who's-" Steve was cut off by Tony.

"Not important."

"Exactly how long has this been going on and how far has it even gotten?" Clint

questioned. Tony and Steve both blushed.

Natasha raised an eyebrow at Bruce who wasn't even listening or looking to question what the boys were saying. "Do you know something we don't, Dr.?"

"Nah, they just told ya everything you need to know. Although," he added as he walked to his bedroom, "I believe they have been at it for a long time." Then, as he ran down the hall, he called, "And I'm pretty sure they've gone all the way!"

It was silent in the room until Tony broke it. "I'm gonna kill him."

_You can be the prince and I can be your princess._

_You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist._

_You can be the shoes and I can be the laces._

_You can be the heart that I spill on the pages._

"Tony, you could have gotten really hurt! Do you know how scared you made me?"

"Relax, Cap. I'm not dead yet."

"_Yet, _Tony?"

"_Relax_, Steve."

"Tony, you are _all I have _but you don't care, do you? _Do you_?"

"Of coarse I _care_, Steve!"

"You sure have a funny way to show it!"

"Whatever. Just leave me the hell alone!"

"Just go fuck yourself, Tony!"

"Fine! Maybe I _will_!"

"You are _nothing _like your father was. You are _half _the man that he ever was to me."

Tony's heart broke and he thought he may throw up. He _hated _being compared to his father and really hated hearing it from Steve. He didn't enjoy the fact that Howard had known Steve and that even Steve thought his father was a better man. "Yeah, I know. You don't need to tell me twice."

Steve looked guilty, "Tony, I-"

"Save it." Tony stormed out of the room.

Later, the two made up just like they did after all their fights. They weren't perfect, but they were perfect for each other.

_You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser._

_You can be the pencil and I can be the paper._

_You can be as cold as the winter weather._

_But I don't care as long as we're together._

"Heyyyyyy, Steviiiiiie. Commmmeee join the parrrrtttayy!"

"What's wrong with him?" Steve asked Natasha and Bruce who were smirking.

"He, Clint, and Thor have been at it for hours." Natasha answered.

"Yeah, I didn't know people could drink that much without passing out. I think it's a groundbreaking record."

"Well, I hate to break up your little show, but I, unlike Natasha, would like a boyfriend who doesn't need his stomach pumped."

He walked away from Natasha and Bruce who were now frowning. When he made it close to the three drunk men, Tony spotted him and ran into his arms, forcing Steve to hold the smaller man up.

"Tony, it's time to go to bed. Say goodbye to Mr. Scotch."

"_Noooooo_, Steviiiiie. I don't _wannaaaa _go to beddddd! And it's Mr. _Whiskeyyyy, _not Mr. Scotchhh." Tony slurred.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Right, sorry, Tony. But you really do need to go to bed now."

"Noooooooo!"

But Tony's pleas fell on dead ears as Steve dragged him to their bedroom. He then pried the drink from Tony's hand and pushed him on the bed. Tony wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Are yaaaa gonnaaaa make your way with meeeee, Captainnnnn?"

"Tony, please cooperate with me."

"Noooo problemmmmoooo, Captainnnnn!" He made a weird action that Steve assumed was a mock salute.

Steve started to change Tony's clothes, replacing the button up shirt for one of Steve's larger T-shirts and his dress pants for sweat pants. When he finished, he picked Tony up and placed him under the covers. He tucked Tony in and kissed his cheek. Tony sighed in content and Steve went to put Tony's dirty clothes away. Tony just pulled him back onto the bed.

"Tony-"

"I love you, ya know."

"I know, Tony. I love you too. You really need to let me go and sleep this off."

_Don't know if I could ever be_

_Without you cause boy you complete me._

_And in time I know that we'll both see_

_That we're all we need._

"I don't wannnnnaaaa sleeeeeepppp. I'm not lettin ya gooooo!"

Steve sighed, "Why don't you want to sleep?"

"I jus don't wannnnnaaaa!"

"Then what do you want to do?"

Tony smirked and leaned forward, pressing his lips hard against Steve's. Steve pulled away as Tony's hands went down to the bottom of Steve's shirt.

"No, Tony. Anything but that."

"Did ya know I haaaavvee yer skkkkettttcccchhhh boooookkkkk?"

Steve frowned, "No... You mean the one I had in the 40s?"

Tony nodded. "Yuppp. Apparently that gurl, Penny? No, Peggy. Yeah, Peggy, hadddd itttt. She gave itttt to my father and he leftttt itttt for meeeee." He got out of the bed and went to the closet where he grabbed a cardboard box he dug through it until he pulled the old sketchbook out. He handed it to Steve who started to tear up.

"Oh, Tony. I know you have no idea what you just did and you probably won't remember this in the morning, but thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me."

"No problemmmooo, Steeeevvviiiieee. I'm goin to beddddd nowwww."

He didn't make it to the bed. He passed out cold on the floor. Steve set down the

sketchbook and picked up his boyfriend and put him back in bed.

_Cause you're the apple to my pie._

_You're the straw to my berry._

_You're the smoke to my high._

_And you're the one I wanna marry._

"Oh my God, my head is _killing me_." Tony woke up alone in bed one morning, months after the last incident.

"Yeah, I bet it is. Maybe you should stop getting so drunk that I'm afraid I'll need to get your stomach pumped." Steve walked into the room, holding a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin.

"Quit being a drama queen. I don't need my stomach pumped."

"There was that one time-"

"Steve, I remember."

He raised his eyebrow, "Do you?"

Tony rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh, I remember you telling me I had it pumped and I think I remember you crying..."

"That was you."

"Oh... well... that's embarrassing." Steve laughed and Tony gripped his own head until he caught Steve's lips between his.

"Not that I didn't like that, but what was that for?"

"You were laughing and it was too loud for my hungover head."

"Alright, Tony. Whatever you say. I promise to try and be quiet."

Steve pressed his lips on Tony's and backed him onto the bed. The couple didn't leave the room all day, opting to stay in bed with each other.

_Cause you're the one for me (for me)._

_And I'm the one for you (for you)._

_You take the both of us (of us)._

_And we're the perfect two._

_We're the perfect two._

_We're the perfect two._

_Baby me and you._

_We're the perfect two._

"Tony, can I open my eyes yet?"

"Not yet, Cap."

Sigh, "You're never gonna get over that nickname, are you?"

"Sir no sir."

They both laughed as Tony led Steve, who was blindfolded, around the mansion. They had been dating for over a year now and it wasn't a surprise to their team. It _was_, however, a surprise for the rest of the world. Anthony Stark was not known for long lasting relationships; in fact, he was known for the opposite.

His teammates acted as family; Tony and Steve taking the roles as the parents who sometimes acted like children. Bruce took over he role as the smart uncle or

grandfather who lived with the dysfunctional family and had serious anger management issues. Natasha and Clint took the roles of the hormonal, rebellious teenagers who liked to sneak around. Thor took over the role of the clueless little brother who broke almost anything he touched. But Tony and Steve lacked one thing in the role as parents. Marriage. Tony planned to change that one separating factor.

"_Tony_?"

"Huh? Sorry, Cap. Wasn't listening."

"Can I open my eyes yet? We stopped moving."

"Oh, yeah. Hold on one second. Make sure your eyes are closed until I tell you to open them."

Steve's lips twitched into a smile as the smaller man untied the blindfold. Tony stepped to the side so Steve would be able to see everything. He smiled at the happy look on the blonde man's face.

"Alright, open your eyes."

_You know that I'll never doubt ya._

_You know that I think about ya._

_And you know I can't live without ya._

_I love the way that you smile._

_And maybe in just a while._

_I can see me walk down that isle._

"Oh. My. God."

Tony started to get nervous as Steve just stood there looking around the lab. Tony had decorated it in red and white roses and candles. It was beautiful and he had been approved by Natasha, who _did _have a _little _insight on romance. Tony had no idea what the silence from Steve even meant. So he silently made his way to Steve's side and he grabbed his hand and held it in his own until a pair of baby blue eyes turned his way. Those eyes held so much emotion that Tony almost asked him the question right then and there. But that would ruin his plan.

"What do you think? Your silence is killing me."

"Tony it's- it's- this is amazing. This is really your lab? It looks so different in the

candlelight. And the flowers... What did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you do something bad that I should know about and this is just some plot to butter me up?" Tony pulled out a chair for Steve as he got questioned and accused.

"No. I've done nothing wrong... today." Steve just smiled and shook his head.

"Then what is all this for?" Steve asked.

Tony pouted, "Can't I show a little appreciation toward the man I love?"

"It's just... You don't... Okay, I have no rebuttal."

"So..." Tony said nervously. "How was your day?"

Steve raised an eyebrow, "It was good. I woke up on the living room floor and then beat a guy that S.H.I.E.L.D. couldn't beat and then I got blindfolded by my boyfriend. Oh wait, you were there for all of that."

"Oh yeah..."

Steve leaned across the table, "Are you sure you're okay? You are acting very strange."

"I'm fine, Steve, really."

"Then why are you giving the table a death grip?"

Tony blushed and released his hold on the table. "Oops. Alright, you are killing me again here. Why don't we skip dinner, and go straight for desert?"

"Okay."

Dummy, the robot, brought over a plate of chocolate covered strawberries and

strawberry cheesecake. Strawberry cheesecake was Steve's favorite desert. His eyes lit up when he saw it and the two shared the desert, taking turns feeding each other. When it was finished, Tony had built up the courage and led Steve over to a chair at the other end of the room. He sat Steve down on the chair and knelt down in front of it.

He took Steve's hand, "This is the exact chair, in the exact spot that I first told you I loved you, whether I wanted to or not. You were right where I am now when you told me you loved me too. Listen, Cap; you know that I never doubt you. I think about you every moment of every day, and I can't live without you. I love the way you smile and I can't imagine my future without you in it. So, I set up this whole thing that I didn't find nerve-racking until I brought you here to let you know this. This all leads up to one question. Steven Rogers, will you do me the extreme honor of marrying me?"

_Cause you're the apple to my pie._

_You're the straw to my berry._

_You're the smoke to my high._

_And you're the one I wanna marry._

"Tony Stark, from the moment I met you, I knew you were nothing like anyone I had ever met before. I had yet to meet anyone that treated me like a human since my seventy-year-long nap in the ice. But you had no fears in letting me know what you thought about me. You taught me everything I know about the world today. And you taught me how to love. For that, I am forever grateful."

"Steve Rogers... Cap, you have opened my eyes and are still helping me see how much others need people like you. You are the most selfless person I have ever met in my whole life. You were the only thing I ever lived for growing up. You are my everything. You are the apple to my pie, you are the straw to my berry. You are the smoke to my high, and you are the one I am about to marry. You are everything to me, always have been and always will be."

_Cause your the one for me (for me)._

_And I'm the one for you (for you)._

_You take the both of us (of us)._

_And we're the perfect two._

_We're the perfect two._

_We're the perfect two._

_Baby me and you._

_We're the perfect two._

And they lived happily ever after.

The end.

**What did you think? I did have some problems because I have never written**

**slash. This was my first time writing it and I had never read it before a couple weeks ago. Let me know what you think and if I should write something similar to this. I'm open to suggestions but I can't promise anything. I'm also open to advice and constructive criticism. :)**


End file.
